


Poesía

by Jekylland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Español | Spanish, M/M, Romance, kurosuga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekylland/pseuds/Jekylland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se da la tarea de buscar poesía pero, no importa en qué sitio web busque, ninguna de aquellas que lee es tan hermosa como Sugawara lo es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poesía

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias:** Crack!pairing, faltas de ortografía, OoC, errores gramaticales. Universo alterno: ambientado en una época universitaria en donde Suga asiste a la misma universidad que Kuroo.

Sus dedos se mueven rápidamente sobre las teclas del celular, escribiendo el mismo mensaje para dos destinatarios que distan en demasía. Guarda el aparato en el bolsillo, tratando de no mostrar lo nervioso que está, que desea que las respuestas lleguen pronto y no le decepcionen.

Da una mirada a ambos lados y, allá a lo lejos, puede vislumbrar lo que ha escuchado nombrar como el "objeto de su afecto". Por supuesto, Tetsuro no piensa que sea un objeto —en lo absoluto— sino la fuente de sus recientes preocupaciones, protagonista de sus pensamientos —vóleibol aparte— y, sobre todo, el instigador de una revolución cardíaca que ocurre cada vez que le observa con esos ojos color marrón.

Puede sentir la vibración de su teléfono, indicándole que ha recibido un mensaje y, ansioso, se dispone a leer la respuesta del remitente. Sonríe al ver que se trata de Kenma. Ya sabía que era mejor enviarle un mensaje que esperar a hablar con él en persona esa tarde.

_«_ _Busca en internet._ _»_

Parpadea un par de veces antes de que el mensaje sea procesado completamente. ¿Que busque en internet? ¿Esa es la respuesta que tanto ha esperado obtener? Oh, para nada. Esperaba que su amigo escribiese un mensaje acorde a su situación y que, de preferencia, la resolviera. Pero no. Tal vez le ha interrumpido mientras estaba con un nuevo juego en el portable al grado de molestarle y obtener…  _eso_. Se permite suspirar, no hay nadie más escuchándolo.

El timbre otra vez, esta vez su otro compañero.

_«Ohoho. Es e_ _n serio? Tú? Enamorado?_ _»_

Oficialmente, sus esperanzas de obtener una respuesta  _decente_  han muerto.

_«_ _Poesía. Eso debería ayudarle a Kuroo-san un poco con sus preocupaciones._ _»_

O no. La forma en la que está escrito "preocupaciones" se lee perfectamente y, con el  _kanji_  presente en la pantalla —algo con lo que Bokuto siempre lidia—, cree que quien ha enviado el mensaje es Akaashi Keiji.

—Poesía, ¿eh? —dice para sí y sonríe, ansioso por poder llevar a cabo ambos mensajes.

Toma su mochila y antes de retirarse lanza una mirada al lugar donde previamente vio al  _instigador_. Sigue ahí, conversando animadamente con algunos compañeros de la universidad. Eso le gusta y le molesta un poco a la vez, que el chico que él tanto adora atraiga las miradas de sus futuras colegas que, sin duda alguna, tienen más oportunidad de estar junto a Sugawara Koshi que él.

Suspira otra vez. Si Kenma estuviese ahí —se dice— ya le habría dirigido una mirada despectiva por interrumpir su juego o preocuparse inútilmente. Y, ya que piensa en Kenma, será mejor que vaya a visitarle pues siente que así podrá relajarse un poco, tal y como ha hecho desde que empezaron a ser amigos.

Se retira hacia el hogar del rubio, sin notar que Koshi ha estado despidiéndose para ir hacia él y no poder darle alcance.

* * *

La puerta se abre y, desde el exterior, su amigo le observa extrañado y con una sonrisa que difiere en extremo a las que está acostumbrado. Si debe ser sincero, no esperaba que Kuroo fuese hasta su casa; pero conociéndole como lo hacía, era un tanto obvio que el pelinegro se dirigiera hasta ahí, listo para poner en práctica el consejo que le había enviado hacía menos de dos horas. El rubio se hace a un lado, ya sabiendo que el otro pasará e inmediatamente invadirá su habitación. Cuando ve que el pelinegro se dirige hacia las escaleras sin haberle hablado antes, se permite suspirar audiblemente y cerrar la puerta.

Tal vez, el que el anterior capitán de Nekoma no le haya dicho palabra alguna al llegar —aunado a esa sonrisa extraña—, significa que no bromeaba cuando le ha comentado por mensaje que está enamorado y que necesita un consejo para llevar a cabo su confesión.

Kenma se encamina hacia su habitación, sin imaginarse lo que va a encontrarse una vez llegue a ella.

* * *

El silencio que les envuelve agrada e inquieta al mismo tiempo al rubio. Le agrada porque no se ha visto interrumpido por algún comentario —por no llamarle broma— por parte de su amigo de la infancia; le desagrada porque ese mismo amigo está siendo muy serio al respecto, casi como cuando habla de vóleibol o ha encontrado un nuevo movimiento para poner en práctica —y esto le impide concentrarse del todo en su vídeo juego—.

Por otro lado, mientras el tiempo transcurre y se encuentra  _encerrado_  en la habitación de Kenma, Tetsuro revisa en diversas páginas hasta que encuentra un sitio dedicado enteramente a la poesía. Una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro y, sin más preámbulo, se pone a leer, no sin revisar continuamente el reloj en la pantalla para poder saber cuándo deberá detenerse. Pierde la cuenta después de la página número 30 y, asimismo, ya no le importa más el ver el reloj.

—Kuroo —Kenma llama después de un largo rato y le interrumpe en su búsqueda—. Tu teléfono ha estado vibrando.

Tarda más de cinco segundos en comprender lo que ha dicho su amigo y éste se plantea el repetirse, si no fuera porque el pelinegro saca el celular de la mochila y observa que tiene tres nuevos mensajes: uno de su madre, uno del molesto búho y otro de Koshi.

Lee primero el de su madre —porque ha decidido dejar lo mejor para el final—, en el cual le indica que no se olvide de visitarle el fin de semana. El segundo, una disculpa y el deseo de que "el remate salga bien" —una metáfora burda para hacer alusión a su confesión—. Y el último, el que lee con un poco de miedo, muestra la preocupación del muchacho de cabello plateado al no saber dónde se encuentra y pide le responda en cuanto le sea posible.

—Es extraño —dice, pues no ha recibido otro mensaje.

—Envié un mensaje a Sugawara-san —Pausa e inmediatamente la atención del otro se desvía de su teléfono hacia él—. Le dije que estabas aquí.

Cuando Kenma termina de decir eso y vuelve a su juego, no puede evitar el estar agradecido. Acto seguido, comienza a escribir un mensaje a su compañero de dormitorio, indicándole que espera no tardar y que lamenta no haber avisado antes. La respuesta llega casi inmediatamente y sonríe —no una de esas socarronas sino una relajada y alegre— al ver que Koshi se preocupa por él.

Entonces voltea hacia la  _laptop_  que ha dejado en la cama, donde el navegador sigue abierto, lleno de páginas con contenido  _en verso_. Se da cuenta entonces, que se da la tarea de buscar poesía pero, no importa en qué sitio web busque, ninguna de aquellas que lee es tan hermosa como Sugawara lo es. Ningún amor expresado en ellas puede compararse con el que siente él. Es por esto que decide abandonar su búsqueda y se concentra en las palabras que dirá a Koshi para expresarle su sentir.

Suspira y atrae la atención del rubio quien, exasperado, abandona su juego y le habla a su amigo de la infancia.

—Kuroo, si no te vas ahora no te dejarán entrar al dormitorio.

Voltea hacia la esquina inferior de la pantalla y apenas puede darse cuenta de que han transcurrido más de cuatro horas. Toma rápidamente sus cosas, las guarda en su mochila y se retira de forma apresurada.

—Me voy… —dice al salir del cuarto— Nos vemos después… —al bajar las escaleras— Gracias… —antes de abrir y, finalmente, cerrar la puerta de la casa.

Kenma puede escuchar claramente los pasos apremiados que se encuentran con el pavimento. Es la segunda vez que ha visto a Kuroo perderse tanto y, aunque no ha dicho más que "creo que estoy enamorado, necesito tu ayuda", el rubio sabe perfectamente de quién se trata. Él es muy serio respecto a eso —pues no lo creyó cuando se percató de ello y no es como si últimamente el más alto se esforzara mucho en ocultarlo— y seguirá actuando como si no supiera nada, para protegerles, porque desea fervientemente que su amigo no resulte herido.

* * *

Llega y justo es reprendido por su superior, quien le recuerda (una vez más) que no debe llegar tarde y que agradezca a su compañero pues, de no ser por él, se hubiese quedado afuera. Asiente, pide una disculpa y en su rostro se refleja que en realidad no lo lamenta; sin embargo, cuando se retira hacia su habitación, trata de mantener la compostura pues ya ha llegado hasta ahí y no quiere ser regañado por segunda vez —en esta ocasión por perturbar la tranquilidad de otros—, así que sigue y procura que su andar no se convierta en trote.

Tras lo que le parece una eternidad, llega a su habitación. Introduce la llave en la cerradura y nota que está abierto. Ingresa y observa que las cosas del otro chico están ahí; sin embargo, no hay indicio alguno de que él se encuentre presente. Es cuando se permite relajarse un poco y pensar adecuadamente en las palabras que dirá, incluso en lo que hará si la situación se torna un poco difícil y su compañero decide no verle más.

Se esfuerza en pensar, pero su afán se ve interceptado por la llegada de su  _provocador_. Le observa cerrar la puerta y súbitamente se ve atraído por la forma en que sus manos parecen acariciar el pomo de la puerta, por su plateado cabello moviéndose ligeramente; por sus ojos marrones encontrándose con los propios.

Los labios de él se mueven pero Tetsuro no alcanza a escuchar nada más que el sonido de su corazón comenzando una revolución. Es entonces cuando se pregunta qué hubiera sucedido si el ex alumno de Karasuno no hubiera ido a la misma universidad que él.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

La dulce melodía llega a sus oídos al mismo tiempo que los ojos color café le miran detenidamente; incitan a su corazón, hacen que el palpitar aumente un poco. ¿Así es como se sentían aquéllos poetas cuando escribían versos, rimas y sonetos a sus personas amadas?

—Estás muy distraído el día de hoy —comenta.

—Estoy bien —Escueta y rápida respuesta.

—¿Seguro? —alza una ceja, extrañado.

Tras unos segundos de vacilación, Tetsuro decide hablar con la verdad. O al menos con la mitad de ella, después de todo, recuerda haber leído que  _«_ _Poesía es hablar con el corazón en la mano_ _»._

—Hay… hay alguien que me gusta.

Koshi se da cuenta de que el otro no bromea al no ver  _cierta_  sonrisa. Pero él no sonríe, no le pide que le diga de quién se trata, no le presiona; espera en silencio mientras toma asiento en su cama, aguardando a que el pelinegro le imite. Tetsuro lo hace y entrelaza los dedos, recarga sus brazos en las rodillas y decide ver el piso porque está seguro de no poder continuar si los ojos de Koshi se encuentran con los suyos.

—Pero no puedo decírselo —Inhala profundamente—. Todos me odiarían.

—Yo no te odiaría —responde honestamente.

—¿Ni aunque dijera que es un hombre? —se vislumbra la sorpresa en la avellana mirada; empero, no habla. Tetsuro continúa, olvidando todo aquello que deseaba decir—. Ni… ¿ni aunque dijera que eres tú?

Está condenado.

Por primera vez en su vida quiere levantarse y huir, alejarse de las palabras que puedan ser expresadas por la persona frente a él. Pero decide no hacerlo, decide quedarse hasta el final y soportar.

Koshi no sabe qué responder y siente cómo el calor sube a sus mejillas y sigue hacia sus orejas. Abre y cierra la boca sin lograr que alguna palabra, la que sea, salga de ella. Se queda sentado en su cama por unos segundos hasta que finalmente decide lo que hará. Se levanta, se sienta en la cama contraria junto a su compañero y amigo, y se recarga levemente en él. Nota el leve estremecimiento del otro y, al ver que no despega la mirada del suelo, se le ocurre colar su mano entre las de él, deshaciendo la unión que estas previamente tenían. Eso funciona.

Tetsuro siente la tibia mano entre las suyas y decide afrontar la mirada de la que tanto rehúye. Se incorpora y, antes de poder encontrarse con los ojos cafés, siente cómo Koshi esconde el rostro en su cuello. La respiración le hace cosquillas y, aunque la posición es un tanto incómoda, no quiere dejar ir la mano que se aferra a las suyas. Resuelve, al fin, darle una libertad indeseada a una de sus manos y la lleva a las hebras plateadas.

Logra entrelazar sus dedos con los del otro y, al mismo tiempo, trata de moverse; pero el muchacho sigue aferrado a él, a su mano, quitándole la oportunidad de observar sus facciones.

Se quedan así, inmóviles, por unos cuantos segundos más hasta que ya no siente la respiración de Koshi en su hombro. Pronto siente cómo el chico coloca la frente en la suya y, titubeando un poco, el de cabellos plateados dirige sus labios hacia la comisura de los propios. Obviamente, aunque Tetsuro está encantado con ese beso, no es suficiente —rememora que  _«_ _poesía es expresar los sentimientos al máximo_ _»_ —, por lo que gira el rostro y, al mismo tiempo que sus labios están sobre los de Koshi —o los de él están sobre los suyos, la verdad es que ahora no quiere pensar mucho en ese detalle—, se da cuenta de que ha comenzado a sonrojarse. El calor en sus mejillas y orejas así se lo indican.

Sin darse cuenta, se aferra aún más a la mano de Koshi y éste le sujeta gustoso y con firmeza.

Y, tal como en ese texto que leyó, siente cómo esos sentimientos que conforman una corriente se apoderan de su ser (1). Si eso —el experimentar una emoción más fuerte que la que le provoca el vóleibol— es poesía, está seguro de que llegará a gustarle.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. «[...] Poesía es hablar con el corazón en la mano, poesía es expresar los sentimientos al máximo, hacer que la corriente de sentimientos se apodere de tu corazón [...]». Fragmento de Poesía por Daniel Reni-Anzola.
> 
> Esto fue un poco complejo de escribir, no sólo por la crack!pairing pues, si hay que ser honestos, realmente se sabe muy poco sobre los personajes. En fin, he escrito esto para complacerme un poco e intenté practicar el describir un beso —cosa en lo que fallé miserablemente—.


End file.
